


Un Amour Caché (Ou, Le Secret d'Ève)

by Vox (Akumeoi)



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Vox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce n'est pas vraiment l'amour qui est caché, mais la véritable identité d'une des membres du couple. Car, dans un monde ou l'homosexualité est punissable par la mort, la seule façon pour Shion et Nezumi d'être ensemble est pour Nezumi de se déguiser en femme tous les jours de sa vie. Shion aurait préféré que ce soit autrement.<br/>---<br/>If you speak French, please for the love of God, help me fix the grammar. I will give you so many kudos.<br/>(Si vous pourriez m'aider avec la grammaire, je serais très, très contente. Je vous donnerez des kudos si vous en avez envie.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Amour Caché (Ou, Le Secret d'Ève)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a preview of my next fic. And I say preview, because I'm going to post the English version at some point in the future. But I wanted to post this version first, because... I don't know. I just did. 
> 
> This fic was not originally written in French. I wrote it in English and then translated it. Probably not the most efficient way to do it, but there it is. It took me 2 hours listening to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CcsUYu0PVxY) and getting very cosy with Word Reference.com to do it. Anyway, if anyone would like to help me improve the grammar and whatever, I would be really happy about that. Please. I'm never gonna learn French at this fine establishment they call a college, that's for sure. =.=
> 
> \--------  
> Une fois de plus, si vous pourriez m'aider à améliorer la grammaire, je l'apprécierais beaucoup. Merci beaucoup!  
> (J'ai eu de la difficulté avec la ponctuation des citations et la placement des guillemets....)

_Voici la scène_ : 

Reflété dans le miroir sont deux hommes. L’homme de devant a des cheveux soyeux, noir comme le ciel de minuit, qui descendent jusqu’à sa  
taille ; elles sont un peu en désordre, ayant juste été libéré d’une coiffure élaboré. Il a un visage d’une beauté rare et sauvage, masqué et contrôlé par du maquillage ultra-féminine, mais raffiné et élégant. Ses oreilles sont percées, et ses deux petites boucles d’oreilles dorées étincellent doucement dans la douce lumière de la lampe sur la table de nuit. L’homme ne porte rien que des chaussures dorées à hautes talons de cinq centimètres, et une paire de shorts en élasthanne, qui aplatissent totalement son silhouette déjà mince. Une robe rouge repose à ses pieds.

Le deuxième homme, le plus courte des deux, porte des pantalons noirs bien repassés, et une chemise blanche de bonne qualité qui a les boutons défaites et les manches enroulés. À côté d’un compagnon aussi beau que l’homme aux cheveux noir, il ne serait guère remarquable s’il n’avait pas les yeux d’une couleur glorieusement violet. Dans sa main droite il tient un soutien-gorge noir, avec beaucoup de rembourrage. Son autre bras entour la taille de l’autre homme.

L’homme aux cheveux noir pousse un soupir ; si c’est un soupir de soulagement ou un soupir de satisfaction, c’est difficile à dire. L’homme aux yeux violets laisse tomber le soutien-gorge et tient l’homme aux cheveux noir avec les deux bras.

« Un jour, Nezumi, dit-il d’un ton reveux. Un jour, nous pourrions sortir en publique comme ça. »

« À moitié nu, tu veux dire ? »

« Oui, si c’est ce que nous voudrions. Juste pour que le monde sache que nous sommes homme et homme, pas homme et femme. »

Nezumi fait un petit cliquement de la langue pour signaler son amusement. Puis il enlève ses chaussures à deux coups de pied pour libérer ses pauvres orteils serrés. Maintenant qu’il est cinq centimètres plus courte, son aimant peut rester son menton sur son épaule. Et il le fait.

« Ça ne va jamais se passer, Shion. »

« Shion et Nezumi au lieu de Shion et Ève, » Shion murmura-t-il, comme s’il essaye les mots pour découvrir comment ils devraient s’entendre. Nezumi lève ses yeux au ciel.

« Oh, dépêche-toi. Je suis crevé. »

Malgré le ton d’irritation dans la voix de Nezumi, ses yeux adoucissent quand Shion se blottit dans le creux de son cou*. Il tourne sa tête pour qu’il puisse déposer un baiser sur le front de Shion, avant que Shion ne se retourne pour accrocher son cravate, qui avant reposait sur le lit derrière eux.

« Mais tu leur a bien montré, n’est pas, Nezumi ? » Shion dit-il, souriant en pensant à leur soirée ensemble.

« Je peux socialiser avec n’importe qui, même ceux qui sont aussi riches et détestables que les andouilles qu’on trouve chez ces stupide dinés de charité, Nezumi dit-il d’un ton amer. Je les haïs. Ils me dégoutent. Est-il obligatoire d’être insipide et goulu pour y participer? »

Il s’assoit à la table de toilette et essaye de trouver dans les tiroirs un paquet de boules de coton pour enlever son maquillage, tandis que Shion finit d’accrocher sa chemise et ses pantalons.

« Et puis j’ai dû chicaner ce maudit vieux générale encore, » continua Nezumi, en se tamponnant vicieusement la joue avec une boule de coton. Pendant qu’il traverse la pièce pour ramasser le robe abandonné de Nezumi, Shion pose sa main doucement sur celle de Nezumi, puis continue sa route. Nezumi s’arrête, dépose la boule de coton, et recommence avec une nouvelle boule. Cette fois-ci, il utilise un peu moins de force.

« C’est parce que tu étais la plus jolie femme là, Shion dit-il. Il y a une touche de fierté dans sa voix. Je suis désolé que je n’aie pas pu venir te sauver. La femme de la générale me sermonnait. »

« Encore ? »

« Oui, encore. Je suis convaincue qu’elle est jalouse de toi. Imagine comment elle se sentirait si elle savait que son mari a des yeux pour un autre  
homme ! »

Nezumi pousse un rire sarcastique. « Alors, que voulait-elle cette fois-ci ? »

« Elle n’avait rien à dire qui se rapportait à toi directement. Mais elle avait vraiment envie que je comprenne exactement ce qui constitue la longueur propre d’une jupe. Elle pense que ceux qu’on porte actuellement ne sont _pas_ assez longues _du tout_ , » dit Shion en imitant la voix rauque et nasillard de la femme. En même temps qu’il parle, il range les chaussures dorées de Nezumi sur une étagère à côté de ses propres oxfords noirs.

« Hah, Nezumi dit-il. Elle doit préparer ses petits discours à l’avance, parce qu’elle n’a pas pu me corriger sur cela aujourd’hui. La veille  
grincheuse. »

« Seulement parce que tu n’as pas voulu te raser les jambes ce matin, » Shion lui rappelle en entrant la salle de bains pour une minute.

Nezumi lève sa voix pour que Shion puisse l’entendre à travers la porte de la salle de bains. « Je ne vais jamais gagner un Oscar en jouant ce rôle 24h sur 24, 7 jours sur 7, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m’obliger. Il est assez pire d’être en personnage 12 heures par jour. » Nezumi a fini d’enlever sa maquillage, et maintenant il ramasse tous les boules de coton dans une petite montagne, et la balaye dans la poubelle à côte de la table de toilette. Sans le maquillage excessif, Nezumi parait plutôt masculin, malgré ses cheveux longs.

En sortant de la salle de bains dans un caleçon propre, Shion pousse une soupire.

« Je sais. Je suis desolé. »

Il s'arête derrière Nezumi encore, prend la brosse à cheveux de Nezumi, et commence à démêler ses cheveux. Nezumi ferme ses yeux pour mieux apprécier la sensation de la brosse caressant ses cheveux, ainsi que les mains douces de Shion.

« Ne sois pas bête, Shion, Nezumi dit-il. La ton de sa voix n’est pas sévère, mais une murmure baise de plaisir. Qui d’autre aurais-je épousé ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mais au moins, sans moi tu aurais pu vivre comme un homme. »

Nezumi secoue la tête, et Shion pousse un petit bruit d’énervation quand les cheveux de Nezumi glissent entre ses doigts.

« Je n’ai pas voulu te voir malheureuse avec la gentille Mademoiselle Safu pour le reste de ta vie. Jamais. Tu vas être à moi pour toujours, même s’il faut que je m’enferme dans ce costume ridicule pour chaque jour de ma vie pour te garder, » Nezumi dit-il.

« Tu sais que je serais à toi malgré tout, » Shion promets-il sérieusement.

Il range la brosse sur la table, fait un baiser dessus la tête de Nezumi, et commence à tresser les cheveux de Nezumi. Nezumi pousse un soupir content.

« Tu vois, Shion ? C’est pour ça qu’il m’est égal si tous ces connards sachent notre petit secret ou pas. En tout cas, je m’en fiche de leur opinion. Ils peuvent penser que je suis un extra-terrestre avec cinq seins pour ce que j'en ai à faire. »

« Mais j’aimerais qu’ils te connaissent comme je te connais, » dit Shion d’un ton mélancolique.

« Tu veux savoir qui je suis ? Je suis l’idiot qui t’aime. Est-ce qu’il faut vraiment qu’ils en savent encore que ça ? »

Shion sourit, en attachant la fin de la tresse de Nezumi. « Je t’aime aussi, Nezumi. »

Il pose ses mains sur les épaules de Nezumi, et Nezumi entrelace ses doigts avec ceux de Shion. Il se déplace un peu pour qu’il puisse voir le visage de Shion, et ils se regardent dans les yeux pour un long moment.

Puis Shion s’incline et embrasse Nezumi tendrement, doucement, qu’une fois.

« Peut-être que tu as raison. C’est assez, n’est pas ? »

Nezumi incline sa tête et touche la poitrine de Shion légèrement avec son front. « Oui. »

Il dégage ses doigts de ceux de Shion. Puis il se lève et se promène vers la salle de bain. Dans quelques minutes il retourne, ayant enlevé ses shorts pour les remplacer avec un caleçon usé et confortable. Il trouve Shion dans leur lit, en l’attendant.

Nezumi lève les draps et entre dans le lit, et les deux hommes s’allongent simultanément, tourné vers l’un l’autre. 

Nezumi embrasse Shion une dernière fois. Puis il éteint la lumière.

**Author's Note:**

> Specific questions I have:  
> How do say: compression shorts, get changed  
> * OH GOG I HOPE THAT’S RIGHT  
> I know that Andouille is a kind of sausage, and it is not often used as an insult. However, it happens to be one of my favourite French insults, so you’re just going to have to put up with my attempts to popularize it. PS it’s from Garfield  
> Is chicaner the right word? We will never know  
> I can’t figure out how the fuck to punctuate the gog-damn quotes. Someone please help me.  
> Pertains to????  
> I heard that caleçon is an outdated word but hell if I know the alternatives  
> The hairbrush thing is fucked up, I just know it  
> There are only so many ways you can say “kisses him on the __________,” aren’t there. =.=  
> I don’t know the “badness scale” for French insults, so if Nezumi said something really really rude, MY BAD  
> Headbutt what is that, how the fuck do you write that without making it sound overly violent


End file.
